Field Of View
by azuwaa
Summary: Judul diambil dari chara song Takao Kazunari (lagu tidak berhubungan dengan cerita). Kalau sudut pandangku menyajikan hal-hal yang bisa kurasa sendiri saat aku bersamamu, bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk mendedikasikan seluruh panca indraku. BL, T, OOC, Dont like dont read


**FIELD OF VIEW  
**

**Warning:**

BL

T

OOC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki T

* * *

_Bagaimana jika wangi yang kuhirup di tengah salju hanya kamu?_

* * *

Aku mencium wangi bunga sakura.

Kalau saja Midorima mendengarnya, mungkin ia akan mengernyitkan dahi dan mengoreksi jika musim belum berganti, alih-alih wangi bunga, salju masih menumpuk di mana-mana. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya dan ia hanya berjalan lambat di sampingku, mengubur tangan di balik kantong jaket. Syal lembut itu menutupi setengah wajahnya, aku tersenyum, kutepuk lengan pemuda itu, ia merespon dengan gerakan kecil di alisnya.

"_Lucky item_ hari ini?"

"Syal merah rajut." Ujarnya datar.

Aku tertawa. "Dan spesifikasi besarnya? Lihat, benda ini menutupi setengah wajahmu."

Pria 195cm itu menarik nafas setelah melonggarkan syalnya, membiarkan uap putih keluar dari bibirnya. Aku hampir saja menabrak tiang jika Midorima tidak mengingatkanku. Tertawa sejenak, meminta maaf pada tiang tersebut (meski aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku melakukannya), kuajak ia duduk di bangku taman. Ia mengikutiku di belakang, masih dengan pelan-pelan, dan aku sibuk membersihkan bangku dari tumpukan salju. Kudengar lagi suaranya memanggil namaku, kali ini untuk meminta agar aku tidak sembarangan membuang salju. Kukerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya _nanodayo_," baritonnya makin kuat berngiang di telingaku, "Scorpio, di peringkat 10, dan kau akan sial jika tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Lihat kau hampir menabrak tiang tadi, Takao?"

Kutarik nafasku, duduk di bangku panjang yang telah bersih dan ia mengikutiku. "Ne ne ne Shin-chan, Oha Asa sepertinya jarang sekali memposisikanku di kondisi baik, tapi memang aku selalu sial dari dulu. Jadi satu atau dua batu tidak akan masalah."

Dan batu seukuran buah longan jatuh ke puncak kepalaku. Entah dari mana datangnya, hei, kalaupun jatuh dari pohon, harusnya ranting lebih logis kan?

Lalu ranting kering menyusul si batu longan.

"Sungguh, yang tadi itu cuma bercanda!"

"Kesialanmu akan pergi jika kau membawa ini," Midorima mengeluarkan pin bunga dari sakunya, "sematkan di sini."

Ia menyematkan pin itu di kerah turtle neck ku. Tangannya hangat, kutebak ia terus mengubur jemari ramping dan panjang di saku sejak pertama keluar rumah. Aku meringis kecil. "Syukurlah hari ini bukan figur Hello Kitty seperti minggu kemarin."

"Apa yang salah dari figur Hello Kitty?"

"Salah jika kau memberiku yang besarnya 30 cm, itu tidak muat di saku celanaku," kubalas hijaunya dengan bening abu ku, "Shin-chan, kau susah dimengerti."

Pria tersebut menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kayu-kayu kokoh bercat biru. Ia menatap lurus—mungkin memperhatikan gadis yang lewat dengan rok mini itu—tanpa berkedip. Membiarkan sunyi menemani selagi orang-orang berlalu-lalang. Anak kecil dengan kuncir kuda yang tinggi, pria tua dengan anjing yang mirip Nigo, lalu gadis dengan rok pendek itu lagi. Heran, apa tidak dingin? Atau memamerkan kulit mulus itu lebih penting daripada yang lainnya?

"Seksi ya?"

Midorima menoleh ke arahku, menatapku tajam, lekat—aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku.

"Shin-chan. Apa sih yang kau lihat?"

"Takao, berhenti bercanda."

Nyatanya aku tidak, '_Ace-sama_'. Aku penasaran apa yang kau lihat dengan manik-manik berkilau mu. Kalaulah kau sadar aku selalu, selalu melihatmu, selalu mengintip di antara celah-celah jemariku. Selalu menatapmu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Bangga layaknya ayah, bahagia layaknya sahabat, berdebar layaknya kekasih. Terutama saat kita bermain basket hingga larut malam. Kau dan bulir keringat yang terus mengalir, mana bisa aku tidak merekamnya baik-baik dalam otakku?

"Jadi, ayo kita cari _ramen_!" kurenggangkan tanganku ke udara, tertawa kecil.

Dan Midorima memilih berjalan menuju _vending machine _untuk mendapatkan sekaleng _shiruko_.

Samar-samar, wangi sakura itu hilang asalnya.

* * *

_Bagaimana jika yang bisa kulihat dalam gelap hanya kamu?_

* * *

Sejak kapan aku, Takao Kazunari, 16 tahun, belajar untuk jadi pria puitis—atau lebih kasarnya, pemuda gombal saat aku mengingat beberapa minggu musim dingin lalu? _Absurd_, tidak masuk akal, aneh, gila, ngaco. Terutama saat aku membaca majalah perempuan (aku tidak membelinya, sungguh, aku menemukannya di atas mejaku) di rubik singkat namun memiliki kalimat mutiara yang indah.

Katanya, kalau orang jatuh cinta, dia akan begini-begitu. Dengan kata 'mendadak' menghias depan paragraf.

Mendadak cantik, mendadak bahagia, mendadak puitis, mendadak kurang tidur, mendadak sensitif, mendadak gila. Lalu kucocokkan dengan kutukan kecil untuk diriku sendiri. 50% sama, tidak, 70% sama, tidak lagi, aku bukan _tsundere _seperti pria esentrik itu, jadi harus kukatakan 100% sama. Apa artinya aku jatuh cinta? Mustahil, ini majalah untuk gadis—sial, aku mengaku aku jadi tambah cantik ya tadi?—jadi ini tidak mungkin akurat untuk pemuda sepertiku.

"Omong kosong _nodayo_."

"Kubilang berhenti meniruku Bakao."

Yang pertama kali kulihat saat kutolehkan pandanganku adalah si pemuda cerdas dengan boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink di dekapannya. Aku terkekeh, menyibak helai _raven_ ku, melambai.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan,"

"Apa?"

"_Yakisoba_ yuk?"

"Latihan basket, sekarang."

Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Latihan basket, iya, iya.

"Makin ketat sejak kalah di _Winter Cup_ kemarin ya," kusilangkan tanganku di belakang kepala, mengikuti Midorima. "Bukannya aku merasa malas sih."

Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu kami terdiam satu sama lain, mungkin aku sudah lupa cara untuk mencari bahan bicara. Hingga ia membawaku ke gudang penyimpanan, yang membuatku mempertemukan kedua alis saat melihatnya membuka pintu tersebut.

"Shin-chan, aku tidak tahu kau punya kuncinya?"

Pria tersebut diam, namun jemarinya bergerak mengajakku untuk ikut masuk. Gelap, ia hidupkan lampu temaram itu, lalu mulai memakai masker dan mencari ke sela-sela tumpukan barang.

"Ah, Shin-chan...?"

Menoleh sedikit. "rankingmu bagus tapi aku punya firasat buruk, sayang sekali aku baru bisa meminjam kunci gudang sepulang sekolah. Barang bekas, Takao, sebuah bola basket bekas."

Aku hampir lupa ramalan Oha Asa tadi pagi, salah, aku memang cuma menonton saat bagian cancer jadi aku tidak punya klu apa-apa tentang horoskopku. Jadi kali ini bola bekas? Sungguh, Oha Asa itu ada-ada saja. Kalau bukan karena Midorima, aku tidak akan pernah menontonnya. Midorima itu unik, sih, percaya dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Uang berapapun juga tidak masalah untuk mendapatkan sebuah _lucky item_ yang mungkin hanya akan dipakai sehari. Aku ingat saat ia membelikan patung monyet untukku, gila, harganya 50.000 yen, dan sekarang aku terus merasa aneh tiap melihat patung yang kupajang di kamarku itu. Oh, aku teringat majalah tadi. Jadi bukan Cuma aku yang gila, Midorima juga gila. Kalau aku melakukan hal gila untuk Midorima, dan Midorima melakukan hal gila untukku, berarti kita saling mencintai, atau majalahnya saja yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah.

Tunggu.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu.

Kenapa harus ambil Midorima sebagai sampel sih?

Kurasakan sesuatu bergulir di kakiku, membuatku sedikit terperanjat. Midorima menepuk-nepuk tangannya, melepas masker, terbatuk sedikit, lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku _gakuran_nya.

"Lap sendiri."

Kusambar sapu tangan itu, mulai membersihkan debu tebal di bola basket usang ini. "Rasanya harus dibawa ke kamar mandi untuk dibasahi juga, Shin-chan, kalau begini debunya tidak hilang semua."

Kudongakkan wajahku, ia menatapku di balik kaca matanya. Ah, kristal _emerald _itu. Berkilat-kilat di balik lampu yang hampir mati. Gelap, namun aku bisa melihatnya. Melihat Midorima, dan aku selalu penasaran apa yang ia perhatikan dengan pandangan yang begitu lurus. Jika aku mendekatinya, apa aku bisa melihat pantulan diriku? Apa amber ku memantulkannya? Dengan amat sangat jelas seperti bercermin di atas danau. Bedanya, ini hutan yang luas, pepohonan rimbun. Midorima cocok dengan warna hijau, secara keseluruhan, secara harfiah. Terutama rambutnya ini. Apalagi matanya. Apa belum ada seorangpun yang menyadarkan jika ia begitu indah? Kalau saja ada yang pernah memantulkan dirinya di beningan itu, apa mereka—

"Takao!"

Midorima menyadarkan lamunanku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berdiri, tanganku menjamah rambut di belakang cuping rambutnya, ah; pantas saja ia membentakku. Aku terlalu dekat. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku perlu memastikan diriku sendiri. Kalau dia terus menatapku seperti itu maka aku memang tidak punya pilihan lain kan? Kalau bola mata itu yang memanggilku, bukan salahku kan?

"Debu di kacamatamu," aku mengambil alasan asal, "sini," kuusap dengan ujung kerah lenganku.

Dan Midorima diam. Mungkin ia mau berterima kasih?

"Cepat cuci bola itu dan kembalikan sapu tanganku."

Haha, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membencinya?

* * *

_Bagaimana jika aku merasa perlu untuk menyentuhmu tiap hari dengan ujung jariku?_

* * *

Kemarin, aku bertemu salah satu member _Generation of Miracle_. Sepintas lewat, mungkin saja ia tahu aku melihatnya, aku sadar ia membalas lirikanku sedikit, meski dari ujung ekor mata. Tapi kami tidak bertegur sapa, dan aku tidak ingin. Aku hanya berpikir kalau Midorima pernah menceritakan beberapa hal yang menjadi takdirnya, seperti salah satunya, masuk ke sekolah ini. Lalu aku berkesimpulan jika pertemuan kami adalah takdir. Lalu Midorima menyanggah dengan berkata jika aku bercanda. Lalu aku mentertawakannya, tapi aku masih memikirkannya sampai sekarang.

Kemarin aku juga iseng mencari pasangan yang paling tepat untuk Cancer. Pertama Capricorn, kedua Scorpio, katanya. Saling mengerti katanya. _Lovey-dovey _katanya.

Aku juga menonton Oha Asa pagi ini, dan aku tetap tidak ingat untuk melihat bagianku. Tapi hari ini aku akan terus ada di rumah jadi Midorima tidak perlu sibuk mencari benda-benda aneh saran acara favoritnya.

Omong-omong horoskop, aku terus memikirkan temuan baruku kemarin, dan masih mempertanyakan mengapa aku kerap menjadikan Midorima sampel. Tapi, kalau kami memang cocok, seandainya memang horoskop itu jitu, apa hal itu benar-benar berlaku untuk semuanya? Aku malas memasukkan hal-hal tabu dalam list ku, tapi jika memang berlaku tanpa terkecuali, berarti aku dan Midorima akan membentuk pasangan yang hebat.

Aku tertawa. Di lapangan basket, jika mengadopsi kalimat dari salah seorang Seirin itu, aku adalah _shadow_ nya. Menyenangkan. Membantu Midorima menjadi nomor satu itu menyenangkan. Dia, _Ace-sama _kami, yang paling menyenangkan untuk bermain bersama. Aku ingat saat kalah telak darinya di SMP dulu dan bagaimana aku terkejut mendapatinya sebagai kawan satu tim. Tapi sekarang ini, aku ingin dianggap. Aku ingin Midorima sadar kalau aku pasangan terbaik untuknya. Mataku berguna untuknya, _pass _ku berguna untuknya, bahkan meski tidak sedang bermain basket pun; aku berguna untuknya. Aku melakukan apa yang ia minta, aku berikan yang ia mau, asal bersamanya dan terus menyokongnya, cukup untuk menjadi sumberku bahagia tiap hari. Jadi, jika Midorima memang percaya horoskop, seharusnya ia sadar jika aku memang untuknya.

Dan aku merinding. Aku bilang apa tadi? Akhir-akhir ini aku melihat Midorima seolah-olah dengan sudut pandang yang belum pernah kugunakan sebelumnya. Adikku bilang jika umur 16 adalah saat di mana seseorang bingung akan rasa satu dan yang lain—aku bahkan tidak tahu darimana adikku belajar kalimat bagus macam itu—jadi aku harus memikirkannya matang-matang.

Aku takut, sebenarnya. Dan hal ini memaksaku untuk terus meragu.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, pertama kali kulihat adalah jemari yang diperban rapi. Aku tertawa, menyambutnya dengan senyuman, bangun dari tidurku. Midorima membawa beberapa catatan dan meletakkannya di atas meja sebelum akhirnya ia bersender di dinding dan melihatku dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Kalau kau menurutiku untuk memakai bando pita di kepalamu kau pasti tidak akan kehujanan dan demam, Takao."

Aku mengernyit. "Aku memang suka memakai bando tapi tidak dengan pitanya, Shin-chan."

"Itu _ Lucky Item _mu. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus pakai."

"Asumsikan saja kau tak memaksaku lebih, makanya aku tidak pakai. Maa, Shin-chan, lupakan itu, kamu makan apa? Aku juga mau~~~ aku makan bubur seharian di sini~"

Midorima menjauhkan sup kacang merah kalengnya dari jangkauanku. Ia mengeluarkan bungkusan berisi _kimchi_, lima detik membiarkanku menatap harap bungkusan itu lekat-lekat, lalu kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "Cepat sembuh dan makan ini saat istirahat siang."

"Shin-chan manis sekali membujukku sembuh dengan hal yang aku suka~ Shin-chan juga menjengukku, aku senang sekali."

"Bakao, guru memintaku memberikan catatan padamu," Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya, lalu menatap patung monyet 50.000 yen, "aku tidak ada niatan menjengukmu."

Itulah _tsundere_ untukmu.

"Mo... Shin-chan~" aku menarik tangannya, mungkin demam membuatku sedikit lebih gila dari sebelumnya, "apa kau merasa kita takdir?"

Midorima sedikit merasa panas dahiku dengan jarinya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain. "Maksudmu?"

Sadar tidak sih, Midorima.

Aku bertemu denganmu saat SMP. Bertemu lagi saat SMA yang kau bilang menjadi takdirmu. Aku bermain di sampingmu, aku O dan kamu B, aku Scorpio dan kamu Cancer, aku maso dan kamu sado—tunggu, yang terakhir ini terdengar salah, aku betah sama-sama kamu, aku tidak bisa membencimu, mungkin aku suka padamu, kita juga sama-sama gila, sama-sama bahagia, sama-sama pria. Ini takdir, Midorima, ini takdir.

Kupejamkan mataku, berat sekali jika ia terus mengusap rambutku seperti ini. Shin-chan yang _dere_, amat jarang, _event _langka, tapi aku tidak kuat mengabadikannya dengan mataku. Biar tubuhku yang mengingatnya.

"Kau dengar aku, Takao?"

Aku mendengarkanmu sejak dulu, Midorima. Aku hanya merasa nyaman dan mengantuk.

"Takao?"

Dan aku tertidur, samar, namun entah bagaimana aku rasakan sesuatu yang manis mengalir menuju rongga mulutku. Hanya setetes, medianya pun kasar, tapi hangat, dan tidak seperti ujung kaleng. Tapi aku terlalu mengantuk untuk berpikir.

Lalu aku bermimpi tentang Shin-chan yang mengecupku lembut.

* * *

_Lalu lidah ini mati rasa akan manis yang lainnya._

* * *

Saat aku bangun dari demamku, aku menyadari sesuatu dengan jelas dan lebar. Aku menyukai Midorima. Aku sangat menyukainya, aku selalu memikirkannya bersamaan dengan majalah sampah tentang cinta itu. Aku mengagumi Midorima, seperti apapun dirinya, dan apapun yang ia lakukan, ia selalu memikirkanku. Saat aku sakit, ia menawarkanku untuk duduk di gerobak tanpa perlu suit terlebih dahulu. Midorima orang yang baik dan entah kapan aku jatuh hati padanya.

Aku sangat menyukai Midorima, sampai hari ini.

Semua kuusahakan untuk terlihat biasa, aku bahagia bersamanya, aku mendukungnya dan ia teman terbaikku. Tapi apa ada yang tahu perasaan berdosa ingin menyentuh sahabatmu sendiri? Mimpi benar-benar bisa membawa pengaruh buruk, terutama mimpi bercumbu... dan objek nistaku adalah Midorima. Wajar kan? Aku menyukainya. Tidak wajar jika aku memimpikan sahabatku sendiri, meski sudah lama sudut pandangku berubah tentangnya. Ia mengambil setiap jengkal nafasku. Ia membuatku terlalu puitis hingga menelan banyak kalimat sebelum aku sempat mengucapkannya. Aku tersiksa, setahun lebih ini aku mengekang diriku sendiri.

Hingga wangi bunga sakura yang biasa kukhayalkan dari tubuhnya meyerbak dari pohon asli. Hari kelulusan kami, _gakuran_ nya lusuh hilang kancingnya. Aku juga kehilangan kancingku, tidak sebanyak dia, tapi aku menyimpan kancing kedua. Tentu, tentang mitos itu. Midorima menyukai hal seperti ini, jadi aku juga harus menyukainya dan setidaknya memberikan ini untuknya.

Di atas atap, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Kalimat terkekang itu meluncur dari bibirku, semuanya keluar, apa yang sudah kutahan selama dua tahun lebih, kuutarakan padanya.

Lalu saat kuberanikan diri melirik, ekspresi nya...

Kacau.

Tidak percaya.

Mungkin jijik.

Mungkin ia merasa aku mengkhianatinya.

"_Aku menyukaimu. Aku sangat menyukaimu."_

Aku tersenyum dan menyelipkan kancingku di kedua jemariku, sodorkan padanya.

Midorima tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Mundurpun tidak.

"_Kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama."_

Betapa cinta itu buta.

bukan berarti membutakanku akan segala hal yang menjadi keunikan bagi seorang Midorima, tapi membutakanku dalam melihat hal lain. Siapa sangka perasaan ini begitu bergejolak.

Aku bahkan melihatnya kaget saat kukatakan mimpi kecupan yang membuatku sadar jika aku menyukainya.

Midorima pasti... sudah merasa jijik sekali...

Yah, apa boleh buat.

Karena dari sudut pandang ini, semuanya terlihat begitu indah.

Terutama warna hijau cantik itu,

Di antara kerumunan kelopak sakura,

Dan aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh.

Cinta pertama memang tidak akan berhasil,

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah masa muda menyenangkan.

Saat ia berjarak nihil dan mengambil penciumanku,

Menatapku lembut dan mengambil pengelihatanku,

Menyentuhku dan mengambil indra perabaku,

Memberi manis di dalam rongga mulut dan mengambil perasaku,

Mendelusiku seolah ia membisikkan kata cinta, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, dan lengkap sudah aku dibuat mati rasa olehnya.

Jiwaku?

Aku ragu,

Bisa saja hal terakhir yang kumiliki itu ternyata sudah direbut juga olehnya tanpa aku sadari.

* * *

_Kau mengambil segalaku._

* * *

Midorima menarik ujung bajuku, memasukkan sebuah kancing dalam kantungku, lalu aku sadar bukan hanya duniaku yang berubah.

Dunianya juga.

Atau mungkin, mulai sekarang,

Dunia kami?

* * *

"_Bakao, itu bukan mimpi nanodayo. Aku benar-benar mengecupmu."_

Mana bisa aku mengatakan hal itu.

* * *

THE END.

Halo-halo... ini fanfic KnB pertamaku. Semiformal(?) dan humor gagal dan ending nanggung. Niatnya mau bikin ini hurt-comfort (kebetulan habis nangisin sebuah manga tanpa spesifikasi selain angst) tapi tiba-tiba lelah ngemaso. Jadilah manis-sepet-asem gini. OOC ya, ah OOC... udah lama ga baca dan nonton jadi mengandalkan Drama CD QwQ dan dua kalimat terakhir itu... katanya Midorima ._.

Aku harap ga terlalu OOC.. ini juga ga terlalu bahas basket... mungkin masuknya Takaocentric (apa Midorimacentric ya)

Akhir kata, kritik-saran berupa review sangat membantu, jadi jangan segan untuk tinggalkan jejak pada author pemula ini!

PS. Untuk kata yang dicetak miring, itu dari bahasa asing, baik Inggris maupun Jepang atau Korea atau Mars(?) yang ditulis apa adanya karena satu dan lain hal. (masih ragu apa perlu bikin catatan kaki)


End file.
